A suitable keying system for mating pairs of the connector assemblies will permit mating together of the connector assemblies in corresponding predeterminate positions with respect to one another. The suitable keying system further will produce a variety of keying combinations from which a particular keying combination is selected and then applied to the pair of connector assemblies. The suitable keying system will prevent mating together of connector assemblies not having the same keying combination.
A keying system disclosed in West German Patent No. 2 021 547 includes break away portions providing a pattern of openings in a first connector assembly, and keys attached to a second connector assembly to fit only the pattern of openings.
A keying system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,565 includes break away portions providing slots in a first connector assembly and opposing grooves in a second connector assembly. A key is added to either one or the other of an opposing slot or groove to provide a selected keying combination.
Each prior keying system requires assembly of separate keys to corresponding connector assemblies. A disadvantage may arise that the separate keys are absent at a time when the connector assemblies are ready for installation as a mated pair. Accordingly, a need exists for a keying system capable of varied keying combinations and constructed directly on corresponding connector assemblies for providing a selected keying combination available at a time when the corresponding connector assemblies are intended as a mated pair.
In each described prior keying system, the keys are loose parts that are subject to erroneous assembly, or subject to undesired separation from the corresponding connector assemblies. A need exists for a keying system that provides a variety of keying combinations, from which a particular keying combination can be selected, and a keying system without separate parts to be assembled on connector assemblies.